


Feliz Cumpleaños Cas

by WhatsernameLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsernameLove/pseuds/WhatsernameLove
Summary: Los ángeles también cumplen años o algo así





	Feliz Cumpleaños Cas

En el cielo no hay sentimientos. Bueno digamos que están prohibidos, si llegas a sentir solo un poco y llegas a demostrarlo vas a _caer._ Y será una larga y dolorosa caída, pero eso no importa, no si eres diferente de ellos. No si tu verdadera misión era: Salvarlo de la perdición.

Para Cass su vida era bastante monótona hasta que llegó un lindo chico de ojos verdes. Hasta que él realmente se convirtió en su perdición. Pero eso no importaba por que encontró una familia de verdad una que no lo dejaría.

 

-Cas- dijo Dean- ¿Puedes poner atención a lo que digo?- Cas llevaba rato observando a Dean desde el asiento del copiloto, intentaba memorizar mejor cada parte de él.

 

 

-Una disculpa- volteo de nuevo su vista a camino, iban a San Francisco

 

 

-Te decía que Sam exagera y que esta misión se me hace una pérdida de tiempo- dijo molesto al volante

 

 

-Yo creo que si no fuera importante no recorreríamos tanto- De hecho Cas no sabia nada sobre la misión, cuando entro a la biblioteca del Búnker los dos hermanos hablaban y Dean le insistía algo a Sam pero cuando esté llego mencionaron San Francisco y eso fue todo

 

 

-He recorrido mucho por una cosa cariño-volteo a verlo y sonrío

 

 

-¿Te refieres a una misión o a otra cosa?-movió la cabeza de lado

 

 

-Nunca entiendes nada- quito una mano del volante y la llevó hasta la vieja radio- Escuchemos algo antes que me vuelva loco- de nuevo regreso su mirada a Cas- ¿Por qué no eliges tu?

 

 

-¿Estás seguro?- Dean nunca dejaba que nadie tocara sus casetes, inclusive él se lo había pedido varias veces y nunca lo dejo- No se sobre música

 

 

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo

 

 

En efectiva no fue tan malo, de hecho eligió al azar a Led Zeppelin, Castiel se mantuvo inmóvil mientras escuchaba la música e intentaba comprender porque Dean la amaba tanto.

 

 

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que es mejor decir las cosas con canciones que con palabras- ya estaba anocheciendo y aún no llegaban a su destino

 

 

-¿Por qué?- Intentaba comprenderlo

 

 

-Hay muchos sentimientos en una canción- puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Cas- Cuando estabas aún en el purgatorio la música me ayudó a seguir adelante

 

 

-Cuando estaba en el purgatorio sin ti, pensar en ti me hizo no volverme loco- Cas hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y Dean estaba seguro que no estaba consciente que le había dicho lo más cursi en años

 

 

-En qué momento nos volvimos unos cursis-río y regresó la mano al volante

 

 

-Según leí es una etapa del proceso de una relación- desde que eran pareja el ángel se puso a investigar sobre ello hasta que le dijeron que eso no servía, pero a él le ayudaba

 

 

-Tendremos que aparcar por aquí y pasar la noche

 

 

-¿Por qué no en un motel como siempre?

 

 

-Por qué tenemos mucho bosque y las noches son hermosas- estaciono el Impala a modo que no se viera que se encontraban ahí- Ven- dicho esto salio del carro y se recargo en el, Castiel lo siguió y se puso a su lado, la radio aún no la habían apagado y había una canción bastante lenta y que Dean disfrutaba mucho

 

 

-Antes de estar totalmente metido en esta mierda, cuando papa escuchaba esa canción me hacía preguntar si realmente existía una _escalera al cielo_

 

 

-Hay muchos mitos respecto a ello-respondió Cas

 

 

-Pero era lindo imaginarlo- cerró sus ojos y Cas lo imito intentando imaginar lo que decía la canción pero no tenía sentido para el

 

 

Dean comenzó a cantar la canción, su voz es hermosa y el Ángel pudo sentir algo cuando lo escucho cantar.

 

 

Cuando salió del purgatorio gracias a Naomi regresó a su estado "robótico", pero por Dean seguía sintiendo lo mismo, era algo cálido que lo hacía sentir en paz y le encantaba estar con él y sabía que esto haría que de nuevo cayera y que quizás sería un humano, pero estaba bien, porque no soportaría verlo morir y seguir viviendo.

 

 

No supo en qué momento Dean lo estaba viendo de nuevo y lo siguiente que supo es que se estaban besando.

 

 

Ni uno ni otro quería dormir, más tarde se encontraban acostados en el asiento trasero del Impala comiendo botanas y tomando cerveza observando las estrellas —cosa que al rubio le gustaba—.

 

 

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco- le dijo el Ángel

 

 

-Últimamente  no puedo dormir- el lo sabía muy bien y en ocaciones con un toque en la frente lo hacía descansar pero no siempre.

 

 

-Pero mañana debemos llegar a San Francisco

 

 

-Lo haremos, no arruines el momento- lo beso para que se callara y se acomodó mejor.

 

 

Y pudo dormir.

 

 

Y Cas deseo que ese momento nunca acabará.  
\----------—

  
Dean iba de nuevo al volante cerca de su destino e iba pensando en Cas. Digamos que Le encantaba, realmente lo hacía. Vamos ¿a quien no le encantaría?  
Solo un ciego que no viera que ese ángel de gabardina de ojos azules -los más hermosos enserio- y hermoso cuerpo. Y él parecía ni saber lo hermoso que es.

 

La noche anterior había sido especial para ambos y había dejado un buen recuerdo en el cazador, no se había sentido con tanta paz desde hace años. Se sentía bien.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Dean y Sam planearon esto desde hace tiempo, cuando Cas les dijo que no había cumpleaños ni nada de eso en el cielo, así que ellos bautizaron como su cumpleaños el día en que se vieron por primera vez en persona. Y ese día había llegado hoy.

 

 

Sam descubrió que a Cas le fascinó los libros sobre San Francisco y Dean insistió en que solo fueran los dos solos, cosa que discutieron por qué Sam decía que para él también era su familia. El Ángel por poco y los descubre y por eso aparentaron una cacería.

 

 

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Dean era un buen actor.

 

 

Cuando por fin llegaron a San Francisco, el cazador fue directo al lugar perfecto, una granja con muchas flores de todos tipos y colores que a Cas le había encantado desde que lo vio en una revista.

 

 

-Sorpresa- dijo Dean

 

 

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- el rubio le dio una mirada y salió del auto, Cas fue tras de él, lo siguió por unos minutos hasta que quedó impresionado por lo que veía. Flores.

 

 

Y Sam estaba ahí con un pastel en las manos y Kevin estaba a su lado 

 

 

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Kevin

 

 

-No entiendo

 

 

-Bueno, hoy es el aniversario del primer día que te conocimos- empezó Sam- y como no tienes fecha de cumpleaños

 

 

-Decidimos usar este día como tú cumpleaños

 

 

-Y qué mejor que en este lugar- mencionó Kevin

  
-Este lugar es hermoso- era idéntico a la foto

 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Castiel!- dijeron al unisono

 

 

-Gracias- de nuevo la sensación cálida lo inundo- Pero ¿Como llegaron primero?

 

 

-No dormimos- dijeron Sam y Kevin

 

 

-Y aparte hice un poco de tiempo- sonrió Dean

 

 

Y si tenia que ser esta su perdición la aceptaría sin dudarlo de nuevo.

 

 

Estaba en casa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para en grupo de Mes de Misha Collins en FB :)


End file.
